Various types of electrical self-defense weapons have existed for years. Typically, law enforcement carries a gun, a baton, Taser® and/or stun guns. In many situations, the use of a revolver is unsuitable because it entails lethal force and may result in serious injury or death. The use of a baton is also inappropriate in many situations, sometimes resulting in too much force thus leading to police brutality or insufficient force such that the police officer ends up being harmed or injured by the assailant.
Taser® or stun guns have seen wide-range applications as a law enforcement tool, and the military, law enforcement and security personnel have shown great interest in Taser® or stun guns for policing actions. Tasers® and stun guns are regularly used by peace officers to humanely capture suicidal or otherwise violent, even armed suspects, without serious injury to suspects, officers or bystanders. However, Taser® and stun guns are ineffective as they cannot be used at a moment's notice because they have to be unsheathed first. Moreover, Taser® and stun guns are bulky, and to be readily accessible for potential application, it must be separately holstered on a utility belt.
Moreover, all the above-described weapons currently being used by police or law enforcement have several additional disadvantages. Significantly, they can ultimately be taken away by an overpowering assailant. They must also be constantly gripped by the user who is restricted from using the same hand and fingers for anything else, providing the user with very limited mobility and versatility.
Another disadvantage is that the above-described weapons do not have the ability or option to be controlled by voice commands. They also do not have the ability or option to transmit and store data wirelessly (such as through a cloud data storage system). The stored data may include the information relating to the identity of the user of the Taser® glove, when (date and time) the glove was used and at what voltage, and when it was turned off.
Thus, there is a need for a non-lethal hand weapon which is versatile, nimble, and effective, and which may be used to immediately control violent, combative or noncompliant individuals to accomplish arrest or detention with no or minimal injury to the individual. There is also a need for a non-lethal hand weapon that has several configurations and options, including voice command control and wireless data storage capabilities.